Commander Keen
Lieutenant Commander Keen is the human protagonist of the Mass Effect: Darkstar Trilogy. Born on Earth in on January 13th 2155, he is an graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5930-AC-2827), he is assigned to the SSV Enterprise as Executive Officer. He later becomes the third human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Background Born into a military family he joined the Systems Alliance at the age of 16 and quickly made a name for himself, when he reached the rank of 2nd Lieutenant at the age of 22 he was offered to be trained to become an N7 he accepted and was trained it quickly became noted that his skills would make him a great N7. He was accepted as an N7 and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and placed within the Seventh Fleet. While serving on the SSV London, Captain Stewart was ordered to Eden Prime to help the 22nd Scout Flotilla protect the colony their from a Batarian assault. Upon their arrival the Batarian Fleet had began their assault on the 22nd Scout Flotilla, Captain Stewart ordered him to take a ground force groundside to help the garrison force defeat the Batarian ground forces saking the colony. Upon landing the Batarian's had already taken over the main city and had consitracted the bulk of the forces defending it. After the coming up with a plan the Commander lead a small inflitration squad to capture General Balmak, however the plan didn't all go to plan and the Commander had to face the General alone, the confrontation was less than peaceful and ended with the death of the General before he died he told the Commander than the war had only just began. After the last Batarian was captured, the Commander and Captain Stewart were contacted by Admiral Henderson who informed them that the Batarian's have started to invade Citadel Space in force, thus beginning the Batarian War. The Batarian War A week after the attack on Eden Prime on the 1st of June 2177 the Systems Alliance allong with the Citadel Council announce the Batarian War. Tom was sent across the Systems Alliance territory to participate in various battles on numerous worlds each time he gained victory after victory gaining him fame within the Alliance. During the Battle of Canrum the SSV London was destroyed, Tom was on Canrum at the time with the London gone the Batarian fleet called in reinforcements which overwhelmed the Seventh Fleet causing them to retreat leaving Canrum for the Batarians to take. Tom found himself facing an overwhelming enemy force of Batarian troops. He risked his own life to save fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds, the Baterains faced their most embarrassing defeat of the war, beat by one man, when the Seventh Fleet returned they came with the entire First and Third Fleets and before the Baterian fleet could counter-attack they were defeat and the stranglers quickly retreated. His bravery and heroism during the battle earned him medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet, he became known as the War Hero who almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarians on Canrum. He was present during the final battle of the war, the battle at Torfon where he and fellow N7 member Shepard fought against wave of Batarians troops to capture the leaders of the Batarian War Effort. After the leaders surrendered the Batarians exciled themselves from Citadel Space. Tom was given much needed time off before shipping out to Arcturus Station. Mass Effect: Galaxy Mass Effect: Invasion Force Mass Effect: Falcon Category:Humans Category:N7 Category:Darkstar Category:DarthTomas Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance